<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hello &amp; Goodbye by xyChaoticFox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052217">Hello &amp; Goodbye</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox'>xyChaoticFox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't Like Don't Read, Enemies, Hair Kink, Kissing, M/M, Past Lovers, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Short One Shot, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:07:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He just wants to see the king one more time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Avad/Nil (Horizon: Zero Dawn)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hello &amp; Goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another draft i had for almost 3 years now x.x</p>
<p>As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>x</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>Avad leaned tiredly over his desk, hands gripping the edge. The papers strewn across its surface made no sense as the worlds blurred into a mess of ink. The candles were almost completely gone, light flickering dully in the large room. Perhaps he should give up for the night and return to bed-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well well, evening, your magesty." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Avad visibly tensed but fought the urge to jump at the intrusion. He turned calmly to face the balcony and away from his writing table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dark brows furrowed at the intruder, "Nil?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The one and only."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How did you get in?" Avad straightened his back, his stature suddenly towering intimidation. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nil eyed the King and then the balcony, throwing a thumb in its direction. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You should really get better guards. An assassin can easily slip by them and venture in here to kill you." He spun a small dagger around his fingers which caught Avad's eyes, locking onto it like he was in a trance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I see... Then you are that assassin tonight?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Me? Oh, never. Your majesty."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He grinned, spinning the blade once more before sheathing it in a strap around his right thigh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Avad's eyes followed his fingers until the blade was put away, only then lifting his eyes back to Nil.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What are you doing here?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Just visiting an old friend."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Is that what you call it." Avad lift his chin, eyes still strained on the other who had started to circle him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"'It'?" Nil gave a soft chuckle, "You mean this thing going on between us?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Avad didn't reply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I thought you didn't like labels, <em>your majesty</em>?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nil stopped behind Avad, close enough that the king could feel his breath on his skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Tell me why you're here."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nil sighed, "I heard from the Nora girl. Worked on a few bandit camps together. I was curious about you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You decided to leave. Is that why you're back, <em>curiosity</em>?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I suppose."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nil leaned closer, his fingers lifting to touch Avad's shoulder. The sun king tensed, the muscle in his dark shoulders clenching at the touch. The digits trailed down Avad's spine, soft and menacing until the King finally let out a shudder. Nil smirked, moving his fingers back up the path they took until he could slide them into Avad's hair, tangling between the dark strands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Your hair is long."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What of it?" Avad scoffed quietly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nil watched the soft hair fall between his fingers, curling around them like a snare of silk. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It suits you. <em>Pretty</em>."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Avad closed his eyes, taking a needed breath of air before he stepped away, Nil's fingers falling from his hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I must insist you leave now."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nil narrowed his eyes, staring at the fingers that were laced between the King's dark locks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Huh. How strange." He murmured.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Avad turned to face him, crossing his arms over his broad chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Did you hear me or do I have to call the guards?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nil's eyes slid from his hands, "There's no need for that."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Good. Then take your leave."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nil shook his head, moving towards Avad who immediately stepped back, brows furrowed irritably. When Nil reached out a hand to touch him, he didn't step away, letting the other trace a small line down his shoulder to his bicep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How about a goodbye atleast?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"A goodbye?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Something like a kiss should suffice."Nil's eyes flickered upwards.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His insides flipped at the golden eyes strained on him furiously. They shone like molten lava, refusing to back down from their staring. He leaned closer with clenched teeth, a small muscle jumping in his jaw. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>What</em>."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nil grinned, "I'm only teasing-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Avad pulled away, "I'm not interested, if you do not leave I'm calling the guards. This is your final warning." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nil rolled his eyes, skimming his way passed Avad to the balcony. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're really uptight, you know that?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Avad kept close, his fists clenched at the sides. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Goodbye, Nil."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nil gave another wicked smile, leaning back inside over the stone railing. He reached for Avad, grasping him by the back of the neck and yanking him down until their noses brushed. Avad's bewildered eyes found his-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nil pressed their lips together, placing one last kiss to the King's mouth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>Goodbye, your Majesty.</em>" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He winked, letting go and dropping down a rope to the valley below. Avad stood frozen, honeyed gaze trailing after the other. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Nil was no where in sight, Avad licked his lips, covering his mouth with a shaking hand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Goodbye</em>. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>x</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to shout at me below ~</p>
<p>Suggestions and requests are welcome ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>